1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for waxing-up, which is used to mainly melt dental wax and to perform waxing-up work (what is called "waxing-up method"). Dental waxing-up method is taken as an example in the following description.
2. Prior Art
Dipping, cone forming and rising line forming have been the conventional procedures for the waxing-up method to make tooth molds in the dental field. In these procedures, a dental technician scoops melted wax in the melting pot using a wax spatula, or he scoops solid wax using a heated spatula, reheats the wax with a gas burner and builds up the wax over a model abutment.
In this conventional waxing-up method, the wax may be overheated while reheated by the gas burner, resulting in deterioration of the wax material. In addition, since the wax is heated and melted in the melting pot by an electric heater or gas burner for a long time during the waxing-up work, various additives in the wax are separated and precipitated at the bottom of the pot. As a result, the wax itself is deteriorated, and the usable amount of wax is reduced since the precipitated substances cannot be used for the waxing-up work.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned conventional method requires extremely frequent reciprocating motions. When building up the wax over the crown of the first molar tooth, for example, 30 to 50 times of reciprocating motions are required between the pot (burner) and the mold abutment. This takes a long work time. To make matters worse, when the wax, made of oil, is melted, substances harmful to human body are generated and fumes from the melted wax are also harmful to human body. These harmful substances and fumes are greatly generated especially from the wax pot, since a great amount of wax is melted at a time. When the conventional method is used, these harmful substances and fumes have been unavoidable. These problems have indicated an obvious need for waxing-up work unharmful to operators.